


The Spencer Pack

by PerfectWeapon



Category: Black Veil Brides, Leverage, Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Alex has a duffle bag full of knives, Alex has a lot of knives, Angst, Big Brothers, Blood and Violence, Branding, Child Abuse, Child Experimentation, Chronic Pain, F/M, Family Drama, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Forced Fighting, Full Shift Werewolves, Growing Up, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Medical Experimentation on minors, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pain, Past Child Abuse, References to Drugs, Scarification, Siblings, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wolf Pack, Wolfsbane Poisoning, characters have nicknames of other animals, eating disorder because of other reasons, eating disorder sort of?, lots of knives, multiple characters are drugged without their knowledge/consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectWeapon/pseuds/PerfectWeapon
Summary: ‘Why am I doing this?’ ‘Because you will do as you’re told.’ *snarls* ‘watch me’ ‘what are you doing?’ ‘orders from the boss, why what are you doing?’ ‘following orders,’ ‘Alec?’ *groans* ‘what did you do to him?’’quiet!’ ‘what did you do to my brother?!’ ‘I said quiet!’ ‘*snarls* what. Did. You. Do. To. My. Brother?!’ ‘Nothing he won’t wake up from, as long as you shut your mouth and behave.’ *snarls* ‘have it your way.’ *pushes plunger down on a syringe in the neck* ‘if you hurt him I’ll rip out your knee caps and use them as hockey pucks!’ ‘Now now, no need for crazy threats.’ ‘Crazy? I’ll cut your fricking head off and serve it on a platter!’
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Magnus, Alexandra, Alexander, Thomas!! Get down here now!!” Dad called from the bottom of the stairs, my brothers and I thundered down the stairs.

“Yeah Dad what is it?” Magnus asked as we skidded to a stop in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“So…your report cards came in today,” he said not looking up from where he was mixing whatever he was making for dinner, Tom took a half step back and closer to Magnus, while Alec and I held hands where Dad couldn’t see.

He was really strict about grades, since he wanted at least one of us to got to medical school like he did, our secret? None of us wanted to.

“You know Alexandra, I expected more out of you for that history test.” I bit back a smile at that, my secret? I always make sure to get one bad grade (mostly B/B-) to make sure he doesn’t get to harsh with my boys.

I sighed.

“I know, I’ll study harder next time.” Magnus made eye contact with me, a small smirk being his way of thanks for keeping the target off of our little brothers, ok technically Alec and I don’t know who’s older, (we’re twins). 

“Alex, that’s what you say every time, and nothing’s changed!” He turned around crossing his arms, I rolled my eyes knowing I wouldn’t get a word in, “You have an incredible memory, I don’t get it! If you would just study, you’d be the best one in the class.” He sighed, _when are you gonna get it? Your guilt tripping isn’t gonna work on me anymore, I’m not five._

Moose slung his arm around Tommy.

“Maybe she doesn’t want to be the best in school, besides that history teacher doesn’t ever give out A’s.” Magnus spoke up.

“Did I ask you?!” Dad snapped, Magnus shook his head and made the slightest jerk of his head sideways. Our signal to go upstairs, Alec and Tom went quickly but I hesitated.

“I didn’t say you could leave you two, get back down here!” He yelled walking across the room, I stepped up next to Magnus blocking the doorway.

“Your problem is with me, why do they have to be here?” I said, balling my fists at my sides.

“Don't talk to me like that young lady.” He got up in my face, now being the hot headed teen I am, I sneered making eye contact with him,.

“Make me.” I challenged stepping closer.

*Smack!* My head whipped to the side as he back handed me, not like that hasn’t happened before.

“Go upstairs, you’re grounded.” He hissed turning around and going back to the stove.

I turned around avoiding making eye contact with Magnus as we walked upstairs. I felt my cheek, there was definitely going to be a bruise and my lip had split.

_“You alright ‘Lexa?”_ Alec asked as we walked into our room, I nodded wiping the blood off my chin with the back of my hand.

_“Why’d you pick a fight with him Alex?”_ Magnus sighed handing me a wet cloth, I just looked at him. All four of us knew why I did it.

_“You know why Magnus,”_ I wiped my face with the cloth before throwing it into the laundry basket.

_“I_ _wish you would let me handle him,”_ he crossed his arms sitting down on Alec’s bed. 

_“Why? You take care of us,_ _you can’t do that if you’re hurt. So it’s my job to fight, besides: I can take it, you know that.”_ I sat down on my bed pulling Tommy down with me.

_“I don’t think that’s how that works,”_ Alec said, sitting down next to Magnus, I shrugged messing up my brothers curly red hair.

_“How long did he ground you for this time?”_ Tom asked as he fixed his hair, pouting.

_“Didn't say.”_ I slid back against the wall.

_“If he comes up here I might end up breaking his nose.”_ Tom moved so he was curled up against my side, as Magnus sighed.

_“Alex,”_ he started.

_“I know, doesn’t mean I don’t want to though.”_ I groaned wiping my lip because it was still bleeding. Believe it or not, I don’t have anger issues, I just don’t let people mess with my family; including other family members.

_“Do we have practice tomorrow?”_ Alec asked changing the subject, we all fell against the beds groaning at the thought.

_“Probably, ‘Lexa how does your hair always smell so good? I can’t keep mine nice for more that like, two days!?”_ Tom asked burying his face in my long braid.

_“Umm, I don’t know, the oil I use, probably.”_ I replied confused.

_“Bro, what even?”_ Alec propped himself up on an elbow, looking at us, he shrugged pulling the rest of my hair up till he found the end of it, playing with the curly ends. Ok, my hair’s really long; it started as a bet that I couldn’t maintain it if I didn’t cut it for a year straight with dad, that was almost ten years ago. My hair is to my knees when straight, at my hips when curly, I have curly lose ringlet type hair that’s midnight black. Honestly, I think all four of us were adopted not just Magnus and Tom, since Alec and I don’t look anything like Dad.

“Kids dinner!” Dad called, I groaned not wanting to go down stairs, but getting up with the boys anyway.

_“What was our math teacher even talking about today? She made absolutely no sense!”_ Tom ranted.

_“Yeah she never made much sense, I’ll help you with the homework later though,”_ Alec replied laughing and passing the bread to Magnus.

“What’s our rule?” Dad asked, looking irritated.

“No Dutch at the table…” We repeated in English, for probably the hundredth time this year. 

Magnus and Tom were adopted from the Netherlands, and they taught Alec and I Dutch. We prefer to speak that for the most part, though we can all speak both interchangeably, even our own coded version which is what we speak most, except Dad.

“What were you talking about, you two?” Dad asked.

“Just school stuff, we have practice tomorrow too.” Moose spoke after a second of playful glaring back and forth between the four of us.

“Alex, you’re not going.” He stated.

“What?! Why not? It’s before school, and we’ve got a meet coming up.” I gasped dropping my spoon in my soup.

“You're grounded that’s why, school and chores that’s it.” He said.

“Fine.” I muttered crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair.

“Excuse me young lady?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I scowled looking at the center of the table refusing to say it, that is till Magnus kicked my shin under the table, I looked up and he jerked his head towards Dad, mouthing ‘just say it,’ I scowled harder at him.

“Yes sir.” I whispered, forcing my tone to be respectful.

“Much better, now finish your dinner, it’s a school night, and there’s still evening chores to do.” He said going back to the newspaper he was reading. I just stared at the table with my arms crossed over my chest, we just sat there in an uncomfortable silence.

“‘Lexa,” Alec whispered elbowing me in the ribs, I glared at him, irritated but not with him.

“Eat,” he nodded to my food which I had barely touched, I shook my head, uncrossing my arms and putting my hands in my lap.

“Not hungry,” I mumbled, he took my hand under the table and gave me a ‘just try’ look, I shook my head biting my lip. He squeezed my hand, and I just shook my head again. I stood up picking up my bowl and glass.

“I’m gonna start chores.” I mumbled before walking to the kitchen, putting them away quickly.

I pulled on my boots and went outside, walking out to the barn.

_“Alex!”_ I heard as I walked into the pasture with my buckets of grain.

_“Hey Jack.”_ I whispered setting the buckets down, one for Jack, one for Hazel, one for Luke, and one for Sugar. Yeah weird names for horses, but they chose them not us.

_“Rough day kiddo?”_ Jack hummed walking over to me, sniffing at the buckets before turning to me. I nodded hugging his neck and burying my face in his shoulder. Yeah I can talk to horses, actually we all can. Jack and Luke are twins too, somehow we persuaded Dad to let us get horses one year, Magnus and Tom have Hazel and Sugar.

_“Another fight with your dad, or school?”_ He asked, I groaned vaulting onto his back before laying down and putting my face on his shoulder again.

_“Both, why do I have to put up with either?”_ I muttered kicking my boots off before lifting myself into a handstand on his back. _“He said I couldn’t go to practice cause_ I _’m grounded, and I’ve got a meet soon.”_ I lowered myself down so I was standing before I jumped onto the fence.

_“Swimming or gymnastics? I can’t remember what you compete in? Or is it wrestling?”_ Luke asked coming over with Hazel and Sugar.

_“_ _Swim,_ _I don’t compete with gymnastics or what ever brand of martial arts I do, since it’s not show season yet, we can only practice.”_ I dismounted with a front flip and put on my boots walking back to the barn to get the hay.

_“You ok ‘Lexa?”_ I spun around almost punching Tom in the face.

_“Tommy! You can’t do that!”_ I cried out pulling him into a hug, slapping his back.

_“Sorry Lex, I thought you heard us.”_ He hugged back quickly.

_“I finished the chores, so…”_ I muttered letting Tom go and standing still, uncertainly looking up at Magnus but not making eye contact.

_“Then let’s go upstairs for a while,”_ he took my hand in his as we started up the stairs to the hay loft that we converted into a partial gym.

_“If I’m in trouble, would you just yell at me already?”_ I whispered, so the other two couldn’t hear me. 

_“Why do you think you’re in trouble with me?”_ He asked I shrugged.

_“Didn't we go over this, I try not to yell and it’s never out of anger. But to keep you safe, that’s why we have the rules we do.”_ Magnus continued, I nodded feeling the safety of our rules, but still worried I broke at the very least one of them.

_“Seriously Alex, why do you think you’re in trouble?_ ” We had all sat down crosslegged in a circle in the corner of the room.

_“Cause I can’t keep my mouth shut, and keep picking fights with dad, not to mention almost punching Tom just now.”_ I interlaced my fingers together in my lap. 

_“‘Lexa…”_ Alec sighed.

_"_ _You locked the door right Tom?”_ Magnus stood up and walked to the window pulling the blind down.

_“Yeah it’s locked,”_ Tom replied confused.

_“Good.”_ Magnus kicked off his boots then pulled his shirt over his head, then in the blink of an eye right where our brother was standing was a light tan wolf.

_“Umm Moose?”_ Alec spoke as the wolf walked back over to us.

_“We're sleeping here tonight, shift if you want pups.”_

As soon as he spoke the other two shifted, coming up and nuzzling Magnus and I in turn. But I hesitated, the three of them all sat in front of me wagging their tails tongues lolling out of their mouths in existed smiled.

_“Please ‘Lexa?”_ Alec stood walking even closer to me, I nodded pulling my boots off.

_“Ok ok ok, y’all win, I’ll shift.”_ I took a deep breath focusing on my other form, I let it out and became my wolf.

_“When can we leave Magnus?”_ Tom asked whimpering and curling into his side. 

_“Soon Pup.”_

I licked at Tommy’s ears cleaning his fur as we all curled up closer together.

_“Just a little longer guys, just hold on a little longer.”_

The three of them fell asleep soon after that, but I couldn’t, I wasn’t gonna sleep if my boys were at risk. So I stayed up all night watching them sleep, it was around five thirty when one of my worst fears almost happened.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kids!? Get out here now! You know I don’t like it when you stay in the barn!” Dad pounded on the door, shifting back quickly I roused the boys before pulling my boots on, they shifted back quickly, I knew none of us were fully in our human headspace’s but it couldn’t be helped.

“Get out here now!!” There was more pounding, Tommy looked at me fear clouding over his eyes as he pulled his gloves on.

“We’re up,” Magnus opened the door barely dodging another barrage of an angry fist against the door.

“Why are you up here? Why didn’t you come inside after chores last night?” Magnus crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe casually blocking it.

“We slept here? After last night, I wanted to give you both time to cool off,” he shrugged glancing back at us, I shook my head slightly eyes firm.

“We have chores, we’ll be in soon, let’s go.” He pushed past Dad and we all followed down the stairs.

“That’s not something you can decide young man!” He called after us, we just kept walking.

_"‘Lexa, I can’t wake up,”_ Tom whined looking up at me, his eyes hazy and unfocused switching from hazel to gold, as his wolf and human consciousness fought for control.

_“It’s ok, just sort it out before we finish, alright?”_ He nodded and we went back to work.

_“Alright, eye check.”_ Magnus said before we left the barn to go back to the house.

_“Tom you’re good.”_ He said after a long look into his eyes, then with Alec and finally with me.

_“Alex, did you sleep at all? You’re_ _good,”_ I just looked at him giving my best, ‘gotta protect my boys’ smirk.

_“You’re good,”_ I replied after looking for any traces of wolf more or less hidden in his irises.

_“Alright lets go get breakfast, and Alex I want you to eat this time, ok?”_ I nodded smile slipping as we walked back to the house.

_“Wait Magnus, you never said if I were in trouble or not?”_ I whispered stopping only a few yards from the barn, he turned walking back to me and cupping my face in his hands, I fought the urge to scent him. 

_“You're not, you know I always tell one of you if you’re in trouble, I don’t force you to wait.”_ Soft reassuring words from my Alfa washed over me like a cool stream on a hot day, I nodded and we walked the rest of the way to the house.

_Why is math so boring?!_ It’s not like I don’t understand it, I do to a point, it’s just _boring._ Laying my head down on the desk and closing my eyes I half listened to the teacher ramble on about… well I wasn’t really paying attention, I’ll just come back to the memory later if I need to.

“Alexandra?” Snapping up I looked to the front of the room, where our math teacher was looking irritated and the assistant principle was standing next to him.

“Yes sir?” I replied carefully glancing at Alec, who just shrugged.

“I need you to come with me, please.” He stated, I slowly put my stuff away in my bag before following him out the door, and down the hall.

“Why?” I asked shoving my hands in my pockets, he didn’t answer but stopped in front of the guidance counselor’s office.

“Again?” I planted my feet showing I wasn’t going to go in, he put a hall pass in my hand when I refused to take it and opened the door gesturing me in.

I huffed walking in and sitting on the uncomfortable couch like I was supposed to.

“Ah Alexandra, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Shane Walker, the new guidance counselor.” I ignored her hand shake, and stared straight ahead.

“So,” she cleared her throat, “what seems to be the problem?” I shrugged not having a clue why I was in here, well I had an idea but it wasn’t comforting.

“You’ve got quite the interesting file, you’re nearly at the top for both fights and grades.” Shrugging I finally looked at her straight on, light brown hair, short slim build, evil librarian vibes, the works.

“On the swim team and has said a grand total of ten words at once in a session.” I stared at her, waiting for her to make her point, “It says here, you have three brothers and dad but no mom?” She looked over her glasses at me, I swallowed.

“And?” Ah, there it is.

“Ah, she speaks,” she closed the file and set it on the coffee table between us, “so tell me, what happened?” I raised my eyebrow at her, I barely talk about Mom with my brothers and this lady thinks I’m gonna tell her everything? Ha, fat chance. “Well, Alexandra?” She prompted, leaning forward.

“Alex,” I muttered, not breaking my gaze.

“What was that?” _How is she this dense?_

“My name, Alex.” I spoke sounding disinterested to cover my discomfort at someone else calling me by my full name, even if it’s not my real full name, since there’s only three people I let call me that.

“Ok, so Alex, tell me about your mother.” Her tone like she was scolding a five year old who spilled a juice box on their lap.

“I don’t talk about my mother,” I smoothed my hands over my patchwork skirt, “to anyone.” She wrote something down on the notepad before looking back at me.

“Well maybe that’s your problem, you still haven’t gotten over your mother leaving you?” How can she say that?!

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” I glanced at my watch, class let out in five minutes then we had practice, and I’m going no matter what Dad says.

“So tell me about her, why wouldn’t she leave you? Clearly she did, since, she’s not here right?” I bit the inside of my cheek until it bled to keep sitting here and not get in her face about what she was saying. Instead, I stood up and grabbed my bag walking to the door.

“I have practice.” I muttered and left slamming the door without another glance.

“Hey Alex! Wait up!” I slowed my pace so the boy could catch up.

“Thanks,” the boy, Will huffed.

“Headed to practice?” I nodded.

“Cool same, well duh we’re on the same team.” I cracked a smile at his ramblings, Will, the boys and I have been friends since sometime in middle school, he didn’t know our secret, but was still a good friend.

“Well, you’re just as chatty as ever!” I huffed a laugh, turning to the locker room door and going in but not before giving him a smile and a nod of the head. Quickly I got changed with the other girls on the swim team, our school is weird and has a swim practice in the mornings and afternoons, I’m not sure why.

_“Hey Alec?”_ I walked over to where the boys were standing. 

_“Yeah Lex? You ok?”_ He turned to face me head on.

_“Mamma didn’t want to leave us, right?”_ I whispered, covering my upper arm with my hand even though it was covered in makeup.

_“Of course not, why what happened?”_ He took my shoulders in his hands.

_“Counselor wanted me to talk about her, saying she left us, and crap. She didn’t want to right?”_ I blinked away tears, normally I don’t get emotional in public, if ever. But we just had our birthday, which means it’s been 16 years since Mom died and indirectly it was our fault, since she died shortly after giving birth to us.

_“No, Mom didn’t want to leave us, she loved us, she said so when she gave us our names, remember?”_ I nodded hugging him and pressing my face into his neck, Alec did the same chin on top of my head, _“She was just trying to get under your skin, it was all a lie trying to find out how you work.”_ I nodded breathing as deep as my lungs would let me, as I fought to regain my composer.

“NO HUGGING OF THE OPPOSITE SEX!!!!” The rule obsessed co-captain of the team screeched walking over to the four of us, Alec and I groaned, I just looked at the kid. 

“Yeah you two no hugging.” Magnus fought keep a straight face as he pulled Tom into a hug, over exaggerating it greatly.

“You know we’re twins, right?” He just looked at us blankly, grumbling I finally let Alec go after a big squeeze, and getting one in return.

“It doesn’t matter, there’s to be no hugging of the opposite sex durning swim practice!”

“Sicko,” I crossed my arms as the coach finally got here and blew his whistle, and practice began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! comment and questions suggestions or concerns!
> 
> \- Perfect Weapon


	3. Chapter 3

_“That’s so not how it happened!”_

_“Yes, it is!”_

_“Is not!”_

_“I saw everything that’s exactly how it went down!”_

_“Ok so maybe it was but so what? I still won!”_

_“Yeah after you spun out into a pillar!”_

_“Whoah guys, who’s car is that?”_ Tom asked, pointing to the silver car that was parked next to Dad’s brown SUV, we all grew serious again.

_“I don’t know,”_

_“I don’t like this Magnus.”_ I whispered grabbing his arm as he stepped forward.

 _“Neither do I, but… stay behind me.”_ He hesitated before walking forward the three of us close behind.

As we walked up the back porch steps I grabbed the hunting knife I always kept stashed in the flower pot unsheathing it but keeping it hidden behind my back.

“Dad we’re home!” Magnus called making more noise then normal as we walked into the kitchen, I could hear two voices, both I recognized but one I couldn’t place.

“Good, would all of you come into the living room!” Dad called, we shared a glance around before walking forward, Magnus and I stood shoulder to shoulder in the doorway blocking the other two, but so Dad and mystery lady could see all of us.

 _“What is she doing here!?”_ I hissed gripping my knife tighter. 

_“Who is that? Alex how do you know her?”_ Magnus hissed back.

_“New guidance counselor, she sucks at it by the way.”_ We spoke without moving our mouths much and at a volume humans couldn’t hear.

“Kids, I’d like you to meet, Shane Walker.” Dad said as they both stood up, “Shane, this is Magnus, Alex, Alec, and Tom.” He spoke, she smiled in greeting which looked fake.

“Hello, Alexandra I believe we got off on the wrong foot earlier.” She spoke stepping forward, I set my jaw staring her down.

 _“Alex stop.”_ Magnus elbowed me in the ribs lightly.

“Yes well,” Dad cleared his throat, “Alex, Alec I’d like you to meet your Mother.” He put his hand on her shoulder.

“WHAT!?” The boys yelled, clearly not expecting that.

“Sit down and we’ll explain everything.” We all walked stiffly into the room and sat on the couch.

They talked about how her parents didn’t approve and after we were born took her away to study law and told dad she had died, and told her that we had died. But they were lying, I could smell it, I just couldn’t tell what it was exactly. Then I figured it out.

“Alexandria, you still haven’t said a word?” Shane said after a few minutes of questions back and forth, the whole time I just stared at the coffee table.

 _“Only my mother can call me that, and you’re not her!”_ I growled standing and walking out of the house slamming the door, and running up to the loft. I threw my flannel long sleeve into the corner along with my skirt and boots, donning some shorts before going over to the uneven bars and jumping up onto them, turning off my mind and focusing on the routine.

Spin.

_“Lex,”_ pause, _“Lex.”_ switch hands, _“Alex,”_ swing down, “ _Alex,”_ back up, _“Alex,”_ switch back, _“Alex,”_ around, 1, 2, 3, _“Alex,”_ dismount with a backflip twist, _“Alex!”_ I turned around seeing the boys standing patiently, I grunted in acknowledgment and went to get some water.

 _“Was two hours enough time to cool off or should we come back later?”_ I walked back over to my stuff and put my flannel back on, before walking over and joining the circle they had made.

 _“She’s lying,”_ I muttered, taking another sip of water, breathing ragged.

 _“What about Al?”_ Magnus asked tossing me my inhaler, I tossed it back shaking my head.

_“Everything,”_ he tossed it back to me, nodding.

_“No she’s not, at least it didn’t smell like she was,”_ Tom said confused. 

_"Story’s true ‘nough, she’s just not our mom, it ain’t her story neither.”_ I muttered before begrudgingly using the stupid thing.

 _“How'd you figure?”_ Moose asked. 

_“S'not the same woman as in my memory,”_ Ilooked at my hands.

_“People change Al,”_ he tried to reason. 

_“Not this much, Mom had skin darker than mine, hair curler, and brown eyes.”_ I described her.

 _“You sure you can trust that memory though? I mean you were only a few minutes old…”_ Tommy said skeptical.

_“Photographic memory remember? It hasn’t been wrong before.”_ Was I 100% sure this was right? No but I was over 80% sure.

 _“Alec what do you have to say about all this?”_ Magnus asked brushing his hair out of his eyes.

 _“I don’t know man, I mean I don’t remember it as well, mine's a lot fuzzier but… I agree with Alex that woman’s not our mom.”_ He fiddled with his hands nervously. 

_“I don’t know guys, this seems weird, you sure about this? Even still, it seems a little outlandish that you can remember what she looked like…”_ Moose trailed off.

 _“Do you remember the crash?”_ I asked.

_“Of course I do,”_ I tried to ignore the flash of pain in his eyes.

_“No,”_ Alec wrapped Tom in a hug.

_“It’s burned into my mind, you were asleep Tommy, didn’t wake up till after.”_ He coughed to try and cover his voice breaking.

 _“I’m sorry I brought it up,”_ I took my brother’s hands in mine, _“but that’s how it is for me, burned into my memory, something I couldn’t forget even if I wanted to.”_ I whispered as the front door opened and shut, _“They're coming.”_ I stood up and walked over to where we had silks hung from the ceiling.

 _“Alex?”_ Alec asked.

_“I will not pretend that woman is my mother,”_ I started to climb up to the rafters.

_“I’m not asking you to, just be civil?”_ Moose called, as footsteps came up the stairs.

_“No promises!”_ I called down laughing a little menacingly as I reached my favorite perch, I was almost straight above the boys and there were other silks I could use to swing down if I needed to.

“This is probably where they all went,” Dad spoke as he opened the door slowly, “I’m not gonna get a bow pointed at me if I come in right?” Non of us answered as they walked in, we had all picked up tasks that needed doing while we talked, Tom sharpening arrow heads, Alec refitting bow strings, Magnus re-fletching arrows and I was sharpening a literal duffel bag of knives.

“So this is the hay loft, the kids turned it into, a gym/range thing.” Dad explained as the two of them walked in, I picked up one of the throwing knives I had just finished, flipping it and considering throwing it into the wall next to the door. I glanced down at my boys and decided against it for now.

“This is really something,” Shane spoke coming closer.

“I wouldn’t come much closer if I were you.” Tom muttered switching arrow heads.

“Oh and why’s that? What are the three of you doing anyway? And where’s your sister?” She came closer, I wasn’t sure why but every fibre in my being was screaming that this woman was dangerous.

“Have it your way then,” he mumbled glancing up at me I smirked, I could feel his nervousness from here and I knew the other two did as well. She took another step closer, almost on autopilot the dagger flew out of my hand landing in the floor a foot away from where she was standing.

“WHAT ON EARTH!?” She shrieked stumbling back into Dad, who was smart enough to keep his distance at least for now.

“ALEX!” Dad yelled glaring into the rafters, “Come down, now!” I smirked, throwing another dagger, pushing the two of them back farther.

“Back up,” I let my voice drop to a low growl, as I stocked along the rafter.

“‘Lexa, think you scared ‘em enough!” Alec called not even looking up from his bow, I did my best impersonation of the laugh from ‘Inside the Fire’ and went back over to the silks, spiraling down them and landing with grin.

I walked over to where Dad and Shane were standing and took out the closer of the daggers, leaving the first one I threw.

“That’s not funny Alex,” Dad scolded.

“Wasn't tryin’ be.” I sat back down in our circle and proceeded sharpening my blade.

“Alexandra-“

“Do not call me that!” I hissed glaring at Shane as she stepped forward.

“I am your mother and I will call you whatever I dang well please young lady.” I bit my lip as Magnus put his hand over mine, giving me a look that simply said, ‘Don’t.' I stood up walked back over to the silks, going back to my perch in the rafters.

“Alex,” Dad sighed, “when you get her down, its time for dinner.” He pitched the bridge of his nose before the two of them walked out, as the door shut I threw a dagger into the doorframe growling lowly.

 _"‘Lexa,”_ a hand rested lightly on my shoulder.

 _“I can’t do this.”_ I laid my cheek onto the hand, rubbing against it sadly.

 _“I know, but try? At least for now, till we can figure something out?”_ I nodded looking at my watch.

 _“Ok, I’ll try. You know what day it is right?”_ I switched to our coded Dutch. 

_“Yeah, I saw it earlier.”_ Magnus nodded.

_“Right,”_ I got another knife for the stone, _“if you hear anything, don’t get out of bed and don’t come looking for me. Not till you’re sure they’re gone.”_ I spoke looking at Tommy swinging his feet.

_“Alex-“_

_“Don’t ok? I’ll be fine, I train for a while they leave you alone, its over. So just stay in bed.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! Comment any questions suggestions or concerns! 
> 
> -Perfect Weapon


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read tags and warnings, if you're not comfortable with them, please don't read.  
> Also in many ancient cultures, if you know a persons true/full name you had complete control over them, this is part of my inspiration for why Alex is so protective of her name.
> 
> -Perfect Weapon

“Well, I think today went very well, wouldn’t you Dear?” Shane started as she very annoyingly scooped salad onto her plate. 

_‘How is that annoying Alex’_

_’it just is, the sound ugh!’_

“Yes, I agree, though Alex you have to stop throwing knives like that,”

“Yeah you cut the mat again Sis, so not cool,” Alec complained,

“Didn't really wanna spend an hour scrubbing blood off em,” I threw back smirking,

“Alex,” dad sighed,

“So you _can_ say more than five words at once, fancy that.” Shane did the really annoying thing of staring into my soul that she does, so I stared right back.

“And?” I glared,

“Lexa,” Moose nudged my foot but Shane broke eye contact with me first,

“‘Lexa’ hm?” She mused

“Don’t call me that,”

“But Magnus can call you that?”

“He earned it,”

“Alright you two lets not ague about it, Alex eat your food.” Dad said before Shane could start prying further, I looked down at the lasagna that I had just been picking at until now, I could smell it that’s how strong the ‘spices’ were, there’s no why I’m gonna eat this whole thing. With a sigh, I picked up a piece and ate it.

 _“What’d you do simmer a rat soaked in formaldehyde or something this is awful!”_ Alec snorted trying not to laugh while I coughed trying to get the taste out of my mouth. 

“Alex,” dad scolded, yeah, yeah, yeah no Dutch at the table.

“Sorry, but dad, you have got to work on your cooking skills, this is _awful_.”

“I made this actually, not your father.” Shane replied, well that explains a lot.

“Have you ever been in a kitchen before?”

“What did you say Alex?” Dad asked, so the rule is if we speak Dutch we have to say the ‘exact’ thing in English, Alec laughed again, Moose just shook his head smiling and Tom blushed.

“I said, ‘it tastes like you added a rat to the sauce’”

“Alex,”

You’re not gonna get me to apologize for that, the garlic bread however wasn’t gross so I picked at that until dinner was over and I could go do chores and get at least a few hours of sleep before tonight.

“Get up!” I bolted up, someone’s hand over my mouth, there was a dark figure looming over Alec’s body in bed across the room, “Make a sound and he dies.” A voice hissed in my ear, I nodded once staring into the darkness, “Get up.” I slowly moved out of bed the man pulled me closer, one hand on my mouth the other held a knife to my throat.

“Move,” the dark figure near Alec walked to the door and the man behind me started moving my only choice being to go along with them.

We walked down stairs and out the back door to the barn and finally ended up in the loft, where he let me go.

“What do you want?!” I growled taking a knife out of its sheath and looking at the ten or so guys in tactical gear.

“Show me what you can do.” The one in the center, clearly the leader said, just as he spoke one of the men came at me, slashing at me dodging I kicked and knocked him down, smashing his head against my knee. Just as he fell another took his place, he punched I dodged and punched back, using his weight against him and flipped him over, knocking him out.

I took out two more before the center man yelled stop.

“That didn’t impress me, Alex.” He gestured to someone behind me, and then there was a knife against my throat again he came closer to me and two more guards took hold of my wrists. They twisted forcing me to drop my knife.

“What do you want from me?” I snarled, kicking the guy on my right in the knee, only making the knife at my throat get tighter.

“What I’ve always wanted Alex,” he ran a thumb over the long jagged scar on my bicep, “to make the perfect killer out of you.” He took my chin in his gloved hand.

“You.” I hissed finally recognizing him, I kicked him in the groin, he groaned falling to his knees as he gestured to the guy who had a grip on my right wrist.

In response the man slashed his knife across my forearm above the leather gauntlet I wore, I hissed angrily, not going to give them the satisfaction of causing me pain also it didn’t really hurt that bad.

“Naughty, naughty little girl,” He stood up, producing a syringe and a vile from his pockets, the grips on my wrist grew tighter, forcing my arms straight.

“You see, this serum activates the drugs, your so called father has you take every day, thus making you the perfect little killer. That is, if those lab rats did their job right-before they lost the mutt.” He drew out nearly the whole vile of liquid, “But there may be some kinks to work out, that’s why we’re here, my pet.” He stuck the needle into the vein that had been dilated thanks to creepy arm holder guy, and pushed the plunger down.

The four of them let go of me and I fell to the ground an awful burning consuming me, as my head felt like it would explode. I groaned as the burning got worse and worse until it was gone, it just stopped. It felt as though my mind was in a cloud, everything was fuzzy and distorted.

“Gehen!” Then nothing, not even fog.

_“ALEX!”_ I opened my eyes pain shooting through every fibre in my body.

_“Moose?”_ I coughed, regretting it instantly as the pain skyrocketed.

 _“Alex hey, stay with me, stay awake.”_ I couldn’t help it, my eyes slipped closed and I was lost to the pain.


	5. Chapter 5

_“She’ll wake up right?”_

_“‘Course she will,”_

_“How do you know Moose?”_

_“Cause she’s stronger than she looks, she’ll wake up, ‘soon as she’s healed ‘nough to.” My boys are here, we’ve got to wake up, got to keep them safe._ I fought to open my eyes, fought against the darkness pulling me into its grasp.

 _“Shh ‘Lexa, rest, we’re safe. Just rest now.”_ Magnus? What’s going on? Then the darkness closed in around me and everything faded, no voices no pain, just empty.

 _Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_ I blinked open my eyes, a dim room greeted me along with that beeping that wouldn’t stop. It wasn’t my room that I was in, so where was I? I looked around again as my eyes grew used to seeing again, plain walls, my boys asleep using my lap as a pillow, heart monitor, guy standing next to my IV… GUY STANDING NEXT TO MY IV!?

“Who are you and what do you want?!” I could barely speak, my mouth and throat felt like death valley.

“You’re finally awake.” The man spoke, coming into the sliver of light where I could see him, it was my (I use this term loosely) favorite nurse. Though he wasn’t always here, he was the only one who actually bothered to talk to me and would sometimes tell me stories when I was stuck here and couldn’t sleep.

“Don’t talk, let me get you some water. Also try not to cough,” and he was gone but only for a minute, I nodded in thanks for the water, drinking slowly.

“What happened?” I whispered, I couldn’t feel much so I wasn’t even sure where I was hurt.

“That’s what we want to know Kid, when your brothers brought you in you were messed up pretty bad and it was like you had OD’d on something. You weren’t acting right at all, muttering stuff and shaking like a leaf, unresponsive and unconscious. You remember anything?” I shook my head slowly, but then something clicked and the memories came rushing back, waking up, Alec getting threatened, fighting, the injection and then darkness.

“There were these men,” I brought my hand up to my face, trying to brush my hair away as I fought against the fog. “The, leader, he gave me something and then it’s blank.” My forearm was wrapped in bandages and there was a brace on my wrist, my fingers wrapped.

“Before that what happened, do you know?” He asked, moving my hair out of my face and gently pushing my arm back to lay beside me, why am I telling him this? I’m not sure, but he’s always kept me safe in the hospital, I don’t know why I trusted him but I did.

“He, he, wanted me to fight. To ‘impress him’ why can’t I think? Everything’s so foggy,” I whimpered leaning to his touch.

“It’s the meds they used to keep you under while they fixed you up, ya had serval broken ribs, you need to take better care of your lungs too, they weren’t in great shape either.” He stroked my hair, yay pets!

“Go to sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning ‘Lexa.” With that everything faded away.

_Will that beeping ever stop!?_

_“You think she’ll wake up today Moose?”_

_“She might,”_

_“Could they not think of a more annoying sound to put in that thing?!”_ I groaned opening my eyes, blinking at the light.

 _“Alex!”_ Tommy whispered squealed.

_“Hey, how long has it been?”_ I whispered, voice still horse and grating.

 _“Three days, what happened?”_ Magnus spoke as he and Alec helped me sit up.

_“What do you think?”_ I coughed a little, pain shooting through my ribs.

“ _How bad?”_ Tom handed me some water, I nodded in thanks.

_“Dislocated shoulder, three cracked ribs, bruised lung, both had fluid build up. Sprained wrist, and several cuts, most needing stitches. And a partial concussion, mostly defensive wounds, whatever happened you fought back. Oh and 'an unknown substance' in your blood.”_

_"Wonderful,"_

_“I’m gonna go tell the nurse you’re awake.”_ Magnus kissed my head and walked to the door.

 _“Wait! Whatever he dosed me with, I don’t remember anything after it. It’s completely blank…”_ I stopped him, he nodded and continued out the door.

 _“I’d hate to see what the other guys look like Al,”_ Tommy joked trying to lighten the mood.

“What on earth happened young lady?!” Dad yelled coming through the door, Magnus and kind nurse, (I think his name was Bill) in tow.

“Dad, I already toldyou she doesn’t remember what happened.” Magnus sighed, trying to calm him down, Bill came over and did the standard flash the light in your eyes check and messed with some stuff on the IV.

“Well, Alex? What happened?!” He crossed his arms, I cringed at how loud he was.

“I don’t know.” I whispered, looking at my hands.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Magnus came over and took my hand in his.

 _"‘Ush pup, it’s ok I’ve got you.”_ He whispered.

“I don’t remember anything, it’s all blank _._ ” My voice wavered involuntarily.

“Well, whatever happened, the rape kit was negative. So don’t worry about that.” Bill spoke after a moment of dad just staring at me, Tom paled at that, then it seemed to click what negative meant in that context making him relax.

 _“I’m ok Tommy, ’s just more training.”_ I grabbed his hand in mine, he gave a weak smile and squeezed gently. I hate this, I hate everything about this, but if I don’t, they’ll hurt my brothers. They’ve proven more than once that it’s not just an empty threat. We’re all marked by them, and there’s no escape.

“Your Mom went to get you a change of clothes, she’ll be back soon.” Dad said, Bill tensed at that, his face hardening ever so slightly.

 _“She’s not my mom.”_ I whispered, dad rolled his eyes and I saw Bill smirk out of the corner of my eye, _Can he understand me?_

The doctors kept me over night for observation, meaning I had to put up with Shane’s crap, asking what happened and trying to convince me it was ok to tell her and not lie about not remembering. Basically it sucked and if Dad hadn’t sent Moose and Tom home, it would have been a little better but he did.


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re what?!” I crossed my arms.

“I’ve already said it twice Alex, I’m not repeating myself again. You’re going and that’s final, now go start packing.” Dad crossed his arms, I locked eyes with him refusing to back down.  


_“Lexa,”_ Alec put his hand on my shoulder, I glared for another few seconds before following Alec upstairs.

 _“I hate this, its stupid,”_ Alec shut the door locking it.

_“I know, but maybe we can make the best of it, you know? Get away from Shane and Dad for a while,”_ huffing I sat cross-legged on my bed, crossing my arms stubbornly.

_“I don’t understand Moose.”_ Tommy whispered.

 _“I know, just go start packing, ok Pup?”_ Moose kissed his head before letting him go and ushering him through the jack and jill bathroom to their room.

“ _Get packing you two, we still have to pack up the horses’ tack. We leave in two days,”_ Magnus left the room after that, going through the bathroom that hasn’t worked in years because we were ‘remodeling’ it.

 _“Who wants music?”_ Alec called through the open door.

_“Sure, play ‘set the world on fire’ Dad hates that one,”_ Tommy called back.

_“They have a uniform remember, so we really won’t need much.”_ We all groaned at that, the picture from the flyer flashed in my head of an ugly grey skirt or pants and a short sleeve white button down with the same grey sweater.

“Wait so your dad’s all freaked out and sending you away why exactly?” Will asked as the five of us walked down the hallway in school.

“It's not a big deal, don’t worry about, the best thing you can do is stay out of it Will.” Moose answered, always the protector, trying to keep as many people out of this as possible.

“But it’s so sudden and in the middle of the semester too?! Why now?” Will went on.

 _“It's all Shanes’ fault, if she hadn’t of dug around she wouldn’t have found the tape and none of this would’ve happened.”_ Alec muttered, swinging an arm around Tom’s shoulders as he cringed at the memory, we all still had nightmares about that night. But we didn’t have much of a choice but to hide all the evidence of it, wearing clothing or makeup to hide the scars, neither of which would be possible with the boarding school and its strict dress code.

 _“Don’t dwell on it, let’s just get through today and tonight, we’ll figure things out tomorrow when we’re there.”_ Moose instructed as we left to our different classes. And just as I thought during math, I got called out to the counselors office again, everyday seriously Shane?! Everyone’s gonna think I’m crazy, thanks, well crazier.

“Alexandra, thank you for coming in,” Shane greeted, I sat down stiffly on the couch crossing my arms.

“You’re in a good mood I see,” she clicked her pen open, “I want to know more about the fights you’ve started in school,” she looked up from her notepad at me, I glared,

“Well?” She prompted, I sighed looking at my bracelets disinterested.

“Don’t threaten my boys.” Was all I had the time to say before the door burst open and the three of them came in with the vice principle behind them.

“Ah good, the three of you made it, sit!” She didn’t look surprised at all, they sat down Magnus onmy left, Alec on my right and Tom next to him.

“What do you want?” Moose asked glancing at me, I shrugged.

“The four of you have gotten into a lot of fights here, mainly your sister and I want to know why.” Shane looked like she was explaining two plus two to five year olds.

“The only fights we’ve gotten into have been in self-defense,” Alec spoke up, Shane scribbled something down.

“That’s not what the reports all say,” she remarked.

“Well they’re wrong!” Tom snapped defensively.

 _“Tommy she’s trying to rile you up, just ignore her.”_ I whispered glaring at the woman.

“What was that Alexandra?” She smirked.

“That's not my name and none of _your_ business.” I hissed, Alec gave me a seriously look but his eyes were smiling.

“How much longer is this going to take, we have class.” Magnus asked, sending a wave of calm and love to the three of us through our bond, us returning the love part,

_“Settle down you three.”_

“Depends how well you four behave, and answer my questions.” Shane adjusted her glasses like the evil librarian she was.

“Yes, we get in a lot of fights, yes the reports say it’s our fault, they don’t say that the principle’s kid-who’s also captain of the football team is the one starting the fights.” Moose spoke close to the truth but didn’t give all the details.

_“Can we go now?”_ Tom whispered leaning into Alec’s side more.

“Hey! What’s the rule?” Shane looked over the rim of her glasses, has no one ever told you to never try to stare down a werewolf?! The only and I mean the _only_ person we ‘lose’ to is our Alfa, and that’s because we chose to submit to them.

“Yeah, it’s no Dutch at the dinner table, 1; we’re not at the dinner table and 2-“

“Lex,” Magnus cut me off grabbing my wrist and pressing his thumb into my scent gland, using the pressure point to calm me down some, starting a fight wouldn’t do any good.

“Are we done? ‘Cause we have like a class and a half left.” Magnus cocked an eyebrow.

“Fine, get to class.” Shane sighed, writing something down, we stood up and started walking out the door.

“All I’m trying to do is help you.” She said as we were walking out the door, my breath caught in my throat as memories of a man punching me in the ribs while yelling ‘all I’m trying to do is help you,’ hit me, I choked on air as the pain flared across my chest and ribs, but I couldn’t show pain, if I did they’d hurt Alec. Take a breath, don’t make any noise, breathe.

 _“Alex, Alex, come on sis come back to me, Alex snap out of it!”_ The man faded away, back into a memory, as Alec came into focus, I whimpered hugging him tightly.

 _“I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you safe, I’m so sorry, no matter what I do they still hurt you, I’m sorry.”_ I whispered into his neck.

_“Shhh, it’s not your fault Al-“_

 _”Yes it is! I’m supposed to keep you safe and I couldn’t, I deserve everything they do to me-“_ Alec let go of me holding my face in his hands.

_“Don’t ever say that! Non of this is your fault, it’s all dad’s, ok? All of it, ok Lexi?”_ I nodded as much as I could with him holding my face, blinking the tears out of my eyes.

 _“What happened Alex?”_ Moose asked softly from where he was lay sitting with his elbows and fists pressing into my hips/upper thighs, applying pressure and helping ground me. It was only then I looked up and realized we were in a broom closet, the usual place for if any of us freaks out, I don’t have a clue how we got here though.

 _“Flashback I guess, but it was weird,”_ I tried to take a breath through my aching lungs, noting that it felt like I had just taken a beaten, and it wasn’t just a memory.

 _“Weird how?”_ Tom asked, tilting his head curiously.

 _“Too real,”_ I could feel one of my ribs scraping slightly as I breathed in panting breaths.

 _“What do you mean ‘Lexa?”_ Alec asked.

 _“Ribs’ broke again,”_ I mumbled trying not to float away from my body, instead focusing on the pressure on my legs.

“Y _our ribs are still broke from training Al, a panic attack on freshly broken and bruised lungs would make it feel like they’re fresh injuries, maybe?”_ Magnus reasoned, I nodded as some of the panic faded my shoulders slumping as it did.

 _“How long was I out?”_ I asked as Alec moved to sit criss cross.

“ _Not long, we missed most of class though,”_ Tommy still looked worried.

_“The buses are leaving soon, if you’re good, or are we waiting for dad to pick us up?”_

_“No, dad’s not gonna get off work for a while, and we have the truck, so if you’re good we can leave now Lexa?”_ Moose asked standing up, I nodded wiping my face roughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment any questions suggestions or concerns! 
> 
> -Perfect Weapon


	7. Chapter 7

“Kids come down and wash up for dinner!” Shane called, we flinched collectively at her loud voice, sharing worried looks before breaking and going down stairs.

 _“‘Lexa,”_ Magnus whispered bumping shoulders with me so Shane wouldn’t be suspicious, I shook my head slightly.

 _“You gotta Alex, she’s already suspicious,”_ he whispered, I kept my eyes on my hands, I knew he was right she was getting way to suspicious of my eating habits, and once they know I’ve figured it out they’ll change it again.

 _“Ok, I, I know she is, I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to make it worse,”_ I nodded nervously, as I counted out the silverware.

 _“As soon as we’re alone I’ll give you the antidote, but you need the nutrition Alex.”_ I nodded before walking to the table to set it.

“Dad’s not gonna be home until late tonight and you four need a good nights sleep before the big day tomorrow, so we’re not gonna wait for him to get back before we start.” Shane commented taking a pan of meatloaf out of the oven, we all made confirming noises or nodded.

Other than each bite of food feeling like I was eating cardboard soaked in acid once it was fully in my stomach, dinner was fairly quiet. At least Shane didn’t get too upset when Tom spoke dutch, but only because he couldn’t remember what the English equivalent was, she got more upset that he couldn’t pronounce the word ‘right’.

After dinner we made quick work of chores and made sure everything tack and gear wise was ready and what we could preload was loaded, we went upstairs and started showers.

My head felt fuzzy, my vision was starting to swim, and I felt like if I breathed too fast I was gonna puke. I bit back a whimper as the pain got worse, and focused harder on finishing braiding my hair.

 _“Alex,”_ Magnus whispered after listening to make sure Shane wasn’t gonna come up here.

 _“You ready?”_ He asked standing up and walking over to me, I nodded keeping my eyes low, I took the hand he offered me and stood.

 _“Keep a weather eye,”_ he whispered to Tom and Alec, before we walked into the jack and jill bathroom, closing and locking each door. 

_“On a scale of 1 to 10?”_ Magnus asked as I took off my night shirt so I did’t risk it getting blood on it.

 _“6 or 7, but it’s getting worse, at least dad didn’t try to kill me with the stuff.”_ I whispered keeping my eyes on the ground that swayed under me.

 _“Hey, look at me,”_ he took my chin in his hand raising it gently so I had to look at him, _“this isn’t because you’re in trouble, I wouldn’t do this if it weren’t the only way we knew to keep it from getting worse.”_ I nodded, though it didn’t make it any easier, letting him bite me and forcefully reconnect his bond as my Alfa was the only way to break the chemical bonding me to the human who wanted full control over me.

Normally if your Alfa bit you, you were in a lot of trouble, so letting him even though I technically wasn’t in trouble wasn’t easy because everything about this said I was in trouble. 

We sunk to the floor, knowing we had to be quick because Shane could come up here any minute and this was kind of a long process.

 _“Come here Pup,”_ I whimpered trying not fight against him and move so I was sitting in his lap while he was leaning against the wall.

Magnus whispered the words while he moved my braid out of the way and made sure the strap for my bra wasn’t in the way either, I said the proper replies tilting my head so my neck was exposed and closed my eyes. He nuzzled my scent glad before sinking his teeth into my neck.

I bit back a cry forcing my body to stay still in his arms as Magnus sunk his fangs into the muscles joining my neck and shoulder, releasing the venom into them. I counted to ten before breathing in, counting to ten again before releasing it, it didn’t help with the pain or the fear, but it kept me from making noice. It was about a minute of breathing like this before his fangs left my skin.

 _“You still with me Pup?”_ Moose asked holding me steady as I sat up straight, I nodded cringing a bit, _“Good, I need my best girl here with me yeah?”_ He hummed wiping the blood off my neck gently with a wet cloth before licking the wounds, the left over venom speeding up the healing process, by tomorrow they’ll be almost gone, only faint scabs.

 _“It’s all icy hot now,”_ I mumbled pressing my face into the crook of his neck, the room stopped spinning so much, but the pain in my body changed and for right now got more intense.

 _“I know, it’ll be better by morning if you can get to sleep ok?”_ He squeezed me tightly standing with me in his arms, falling against him my vision went out, _“Breathe, you’ll come back, deep breaths.”_ I whined quietly in the back of my throat, breathing slowly through aching lungs.

 _“Hey incoming you two,”_ Alec whispered from our room, Magnus let me go and grabbed my shirt off the ground helping me put it on, before unlocking the door helping me walk out, since the floor was swirling again.

“Hey you guys ready for bed?” Shane knocked on the door twice before opening it just as Magnus and I sat down on my bed, I leaned against his side casually with his arm over my shoulder, Alec and Tom pretending to read a book in the same position we were in just laying down.

“Yeah, why?” Alec arched his back and rolled his eyes backward to look at her, freaking her out for some reason, it’s not that creepy.

“Yeah ok, don’t do that Alec. Did you take your meds? Alex?” Shane looked at me, we nodded,“Good, well sleep tight, and I’ll see you in the morning.” She said, closing the door and walking down the hall.

 _“Why is she like that? Ugh,”_ Tommy rolled his eyes, I closed my eyes as my mouth watered with the need to throw up.

 _“Lex, you ok?”_ Magnus held onto my shoulders, shaking my head I bolted out of his grip out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom, collapsing just in time to violently empty my stomach, drug and acid covered meatloaf is not any better the second time around.

 _“Oh Lex, let it out I got you,”_ Alec held my shoulders as I emptied every last thing in my body into the toilet, before collapsing against the floor and where he held me, dry heaving and in so many different types of pain as chemicals forced my cells to break apart and reform one way then repeat the process again in a different formation.

 _“If you think you’re done, wanna go lay down and try to sleep it off Al?”_ I nodded pealing myself off the floor, sitting slowly before falling limply against him, _“I gotcha, just keep breathing ok?”_

 _“Al?”_ I blinked trying to clear my vision as Alec picked me up and started walking towards our room.

 _“Shh Lex, go to sleep,”_ he laid me on the bed pulling a blanket over me before crawling in and holding my back against his chest, my vision faded out the rest of the way and the sweet relief of darkness took the pain away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! comment any questions suggestions or concerns! 
> 
> -Perfect Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment any questions, suggestions or concerns! 
> 
> -Perfect Weapon


End file.
